You Smell Like Death
by samandjackshipper
Summary: An episode tag for 'that scene when you really wished you could be in Vicki's place' in 'Necrodome'. Again, it's rated M for a reason! Enjoy!


_Just a little Episode Tag to keep you guys going until i can update 'Losing You', i think my plot bunnies have joined the writers strike. I'm having serious problems continuing the story. Don't worry though, i'll finish it before i go away for 9 months... i won't have proper access to a computer in that time so i've got no choice but to finish it!!!_

_So i hope you enjoy this... just pure smut really! _

**

* * *

**

**Starts on the morning of the "primal" scene in 'Necrodome', 'cos it's "oh so hot!".**

* * *

She awoke to the feel of sunlight bathing her face and slowly she opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes to alleviate some of the blurriness but knew that sleep could only be accountable for a small degree of her lack of vision. She could see without her glasses, but her vision was impaired, mainly when she was reading or when she needed to study details. The retinitis pigmentosa that was causing her to slowly lose her vision had taken a toll on her life but she was getting used to it. What she was not getting used to was the question that she had learned to push to the back of her mind… 'when she would lose her sight completely?' Would it be weeks from now? Months? Years? 

It was at times like these that she thought back to that age old question… 'Would you rather be deaf… or blind?' When she'd first pondered that question, she hadn't been able to choose.

Life without hearing meant life without music, without the sound of laughter, hearing your family, your friends. Never again hearing the wind in the trees, the crash of the waves upon the shore, the sound of pre-dawn bird-song.

Life without sight meant never seeing the sunrise, or sunset. Never seeing loved ones again, never seeing the wonders the world had to offer.

Now, when she thought about losing one or the other, a deciding factor in both decisions… was Henry.

Having to choose between never hearing his soft, deep voice that held such a hypnotic note to it… or never looking into his deep cerulean eyes, or seeing his face, or his body… never seeing him… ever again.

Henry consumed her other three senses on a frequent basis. The smell of his body… a scent musky and old and yet spicy and new. A scent so uniquely him that she could pick his scent out of a room full of people. The feel of him… he didn't even need to touch her and yet she could feel him, but when he did touch her, the blood rushed to her skin making her feel warm and causing goose bumps to erupt on her skin. The feel of his hands and they held onto hers, the feel of his skin under her fingertips. A memory she had bidden to the recesses of her mind came to the forefront of her mind as she remembered running her fingers over his chest as he lay beside her, healing after drinking her blood. Drinking her blood… another feeling, one so erotic and so passionate that her heart sped up and wetness pooled at her centre at the thought of him sinking his fangs into her neck.

Then there was the last sense… taste… the taste of him. When he had kissed her as they were waiting for the Incubus demon to arrive, his lips had been upon hers in the blink of an eye, this kiss probably only lasting mere seconds but it had seemed like an eternity. She had been to shocked to respond but could distinctly remember the feel of his lips on hers, soft, full and wet. The taste of feel of his tongue caressing over hers as he wound a hand in her hair. When he had pulled back and he had asked her if she was 'open yet' she had wanted to grab him, and show him just how open that kiss had made her.

The memories of his lips upon hers had caused her nipples to harden and her hand to subconsciously start easing into her panties. She was just about to indulge in her fantasies, in this case what would have happened if that night she and Henry had suddenly been alone and not awaiting the onslaught of an Incubus attack, when she was jolted out of her memories by the sharp trill of her phone. She sighed and reached for her glasses on her nightstand. She put them on and reached for the phone, cursing the gods and was seriously considering whoever was on the end of the phone (unless it were Henry himself) that she would be quite happy if they turned out to be Henry's next meal.

* * *

She'd been in an irritable mood since the phone call from the funeral director that had interrupted her fantasies, but her mood had been turned even more sour when he had, without first consulting her, promised her PI services to a widow whose husband had been body-snatched from the funeral home… only it turned out he'd gotten up and walked out of the back door… whilst still being dead! 

She'd left Henry a message asking him to meet her at her office that night and not long after nightfall he had appeared in her office in that 'silent, scare the crap out of you, not actually entering through the front door, just appearing next/behind of/in front (in her fantasies 'on top of')' way he recurrently did.

She'd gotten used to it now and simply looked up from her laptop screen at him and spoke, gesturing him over, trying to banish her memories of her interrupted morning fantasy.

"Come take a look at this."

He came to her leaning down to look at the computer screen, his right hand resting on the back of her chair, his left on the desk next to her.

Suddenly he stilled and started to smell her, his nose brushing through her hair. He moved behind her and around to the other side.

"What ya doin'?"

Her eyes closed as his face came nearer to her skin, and he continued to sniff her.

"There's something different about you."

He spoke softly, his breath brushing against her neck, his nose brushing against her ear and he continued to try and discern what it was that was 'different'.

She took a breath.

"Don't think so. Same soap, same shampoo, same detergent." Henry brushed her hair away from her neck and leant in, oh so very close.

She closed her eyes as his fingers brushed her skin and the tip of his nose caressed her cheek. She could feel it inside her, her body heating up

"Something more primal" he whispered.

'Primal?' She opened her eyes, shocked. 'Primal' was definitely a word she would use to describe her lust for him, 'primal', 'desperate', 'aching', 'longing'… but surely he couldn't tell that, sense the lust inside her? Was this a vampire-ism she had yet to discover about him?

She tried to cover but it was so hard when he was nuzzling her cheek, "I…I changed my fabric softener".

Her eyes fell closed again, the feel of his nose on her skin, his breath on her skin, causing wetness to pool at her centre like this morning, if only he would...

"You smell like death."

'_Huh!_'

Her eyes shot open and she backed away to look in his eyes.

"Oookay. How is that even _remotely_ a turn on?"

His eyes locked with hers.

"Decay is a common base not in most perfume. Usually derived from Jasmine."

"Oh", she muttered as she turned to look towards the computer.

Wow, the man knew his stuff. Well with around 450 years of existence and a vast expanse of knowledge, why shouldn't botany fall within said knowledge?

"The fusion of…" Henry reached up and brushed a lock of hair back from her face. "… attractive and repulsive scents…" he leant in and rested his cheek against the top of her head, and yet again her eyes drifted shut as his proximity overwhelmed her, "…creates a sense of, urgency don't you think?"

'Okay, gotta change the subject or I'm gonna jump him right here and now'

She tried to adopt a cool demeanor.

"Not really!" She softly grasped his chin in between her fingers (this time it was his turn to close his eyes, the feel of her hands on his skin overwhelming him) and turned his head towards the computer screen as he laughed softly. "Now watch! Please" He opened his eyes and tried to fix his gaze on the computer screen, but her closeness and the smell of her desire, radiating off of her in waves was distracting him.

"Who is that?" Henry asked, trying to focus his attention on the image before him.

'focus on the case, focus on the case' her mind chanted in an internal mantra. "Swait Diesel Swanson" she replied.

"Not exactly my type" Henry muttered as he turned his head and moved his mouth to her ear, trailing his tongue along the outer lobe, and biting down gently.

'focus on the case, focus on the case' was quickly replaced with 'oh God, oh God'.

Her right hand rested on the arm of her chair gripped the wood as he took the lobe in between his lips. Her left hand which was laid next to Henry's on the deck moved to his almost involuntarily as her fingers moved over the top of his hand, his fingers moving to interlace with hers. Her eyes were closed and she let out a soft moan. Henry took this as a cue to move his lips closer to hers, his tongue moving down past her ear to her jaw bone. He could hear her heartbeat increasing, more so that it did when he had first appeared in the room, and a lot more that it had when he had started to inhale her scent.

He moved his mouth so his lips were hovering over hers. He could feel and taste her breath. Her eyes were closed in bliss and anticipation and she opened her eyes to stare softly into his. He wanted her to make the first move, so he was sure that this was what she wanted and to make sure she knew he wasn't forcing himself upon her in any way.

She edged closer, her lips finally coming into contact with his. They felt like soft velvet as she caught his bottom lip in between her own. She opened her mouth slightly to capture his lip again but Henry moved first, and closed his mouth over hers. He swiveled the chair around slightly so he could stand in between her parted legs and brought his right hand up to cup her cheek as he gently pried her mouth open and his tongue flicked out to taste hers. She absentmindedly reached up and removed her glasses, placing them on the desk.

She moaned involuntarily and soon the kiss escalated in both passion and urgency. Vicki's right hand was positioned on Henry's belt and slid under his shirt to rest on the naked skin of his waist.

Henry tipped Vicki's head back to deepen the kiss and she responded by running her calf up the outside of his leg then hooking it around the back of his knee and pulling to draw him in closer.

In one swift, fluid motion Henry picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, one of her hands tangled in the hair at his nape and the other resting on his shoulder, her thumb stroking his neck as she kissed him deeply, her hips grinding into his hardening cock. The movement caused a lust filled moan to escape from Henry and the sound was music to Vicki's ears. The sound of Henry moaning in pleasure was one that she had decided, even after only hearing it once, that she never wanted to stop hearing.

Henry walked over to her couch (divesting her of her shirt along the way) and turned, sitting down with Vicki straddling his lap. They pulled apart, mainly through lack of air on Vicki's part and held each other's gaze.

"Are you sure about this Vicki?" Henry asked her, concern radiating from his gaze… but in his eyes, Vicki could see something more than concern… she could see love.

"Yes… I've never been more sure of anything in my life…God, Henry… I need you." Vicki whispered, before proceeding to trail kisses along his neck and down to the opening of his shirt. She undid every button and placed a kiss on each new piece of skin exposed.

Sliding off the couch to kneel before him, Vicki ran her hands over his firm abs, her eyes taking in the soft, tan colour, and her fingers memorising the soft yet hard feel of them, and how as her fingers neared his belt buckle and passed over a sensitive spot his stomach twitched and a soft gasp passed over his lips.

She looked up and met his eyes and without looking anywhere but into the cerulean orbs that transfixed her she deftly undid the belt and slowly, almost tortuously opened the button on his trousers and slid down the zipper.

Vicki leant forwards and placed open mouthed kisses to Henry's abdomen, her hot tongue caressing his skin as she slid her hand into Henry's boxers and grasped his errection. She pulled the Jeans and boxers down and her free hand clutched at his thigh, as she positioned her mouth over the head of his cock. As her tongue darted out to caress the tip she glanced up at Henry whose eyes were a dark shade of blue and watched her intently. His eyes fell closed and his head fell back against the couch as she ran her tongue across the tip of his cock and Henry's hand moved to caress her naked shoulder, and trail down her upper arm and back up. When she sunk down, enveloping his cock in her mouth his hand moved to her hair and wound its way into the silky strands.

The feel of Henry's hand in her hair caused Vicki to moan and the sound to send vibrations through his cock, a truly erotic sensation which caused his hips to thrust deeper into her hot mouth and his other hand to grip at the couch.

Without warning, Henry grasped Vicki under her arms and pulled her up so she was standing before him. He shifted forwards on the couch and ran his hands down, past her breasts and softly gripped her waist. He leant towards her and placed butterfly kisses to her stomach. As his tongue worshipped her skin Henry undid Vicki's jeans and pulled them down together with her panties.

Sliding back again he took Vicki with him lifting her by the waist as she sat on his thighs, his errection standing flat and proud against his stomach.

Slowly, as if he were trying to torture her with awaiting pleasure he lifted her as if she weighed no more than a feather, his hands gripping her waist and he positioned her dripping heat over his cock. Vicki stared down into Henry's eyes. It seemed like an eternity that they remained like that, just gazing at one another, reveling in the lust, passion, lust and love that was reflected in each others eyes.

Vicki leant down, tucking her hair behind her ear as she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Henry lowered her onto his waiting cock and as he entered her he moaned in exquisite pleasure as Vicki gasped her desire into his mouth. Never before in his unnaturally long existence had he felt such exquisite pleasure… never felt such love or need to protect anyone or anything as much as he felt for Vicki right now. He moved to look into her eyes and new without a fraction of a doubt, that he would never, not matter how long he lived, love any woman other than Vicki Nelson, never feel such pleasure as being inside of her for the first time. In that moment he knew he would die for her. Her hands rested on Henry's shoulders as she rose up and sunk back down again, the sound of her name on his lips turning into a grunt.

Using his vamperic speed, Henry unclasped and removed her bra in the blink of an eye and his mouth strayed from hers to latch onto a breast where his tongue laved at her nipple. As she moved, rocking on his cock he rested his forehead against her chest. He felt his visage change, felt the fangs protrude inside his mouth. When he looked up Vicki opened her eyes which had been closed in bliss. The sight of his ebony eyes and the ivory fangs visible through his parted lips caused a wave of pleasure to crash through her. She reached up to his lips and ran her thumb over his upper lip and then across one of his fangs.

As she her other hand ran through is curls, she spoke breathlessly, barely above a whisper. "Please…I want you to."

There was no need for questions, no need for 'are you sure'. The look of reverence and trust in her eyes said it all.

She pulled his head to her neck and tilted her head back. He growled deeply, a sound that made Vicki moan passionately. Henry lifted her from his cock, one hand gripping her waist, the other brushing her hair away from her neck, his tongue and lips caressing the pulse point. She was waiting on baited breath when he pulled her down upon his cock as he sunk his fangs into her neck.

A surge of pleasure crashed through her as her pussy clenched around his cock and she came harder than she ever had, her cry half moan, half scream. The hand on her waist moved to her clit, and rubbed furiously, Henry determined to bring her to orgasm again before he let himself go, which was made all the harder as the sweet nectar of her blood washed over his tongue.

"Oh god! Henry… fuck…" Vicki cried as she moved her hand to his head, pushing his mouth closer to her neck. It felt like she was having two orgasms at once, both at different places in her body… her pussy and her neck.

"Come with me… please… Henry!"

Vicki begged and thrust forwards as she felt him explode inside her.

As they came down from their high, Vicki's forehead rested against Henry's as he ran his hand gently through her hair, holding her body close to his.

Vicki captured his lips in a reverent, seductive kiss as she brought her hand up to cup his cheek.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

The smile that adorned his features was one that made her heart skip a beat and as he returned her kiss he replied.

"I love you too Victoria."

He wrapped his arms around her body tighter as they rested in sated bliss as Henry swore to himself that he would do whatever it took to protect Vicki and show her how much he loved her.

* * *

Okay, for those of you re-reading this chapter and who know about the issue with SelenaAngel, it turns out it was a huge misunderstanding. Those of you who have read her review of this chapter will understand why i thought i was being accused of copying her story. Apparently she's been getting some hatemail for it, so guys, don't take it out on her, it was a misunderstanding. She apologised and said her review came out totally wrong. Let's just forget all this and move on... focus on Henry...mmm. shirtless Henry... nekkid Henry... drool


End file.
